


Autumn Blossom

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Colette smirks, and oh does Sheena love when she does.





	Autumn Blossom

The air is humid, and smells of wet earth and moss. Leaves rustle beneath her feet as she walks. She’s moving quick but not too fast. She can’t lose sight of Colette, but doesn’t want to rush things, either.

They sneak out in the woods. It always happens spontaneously, and they always take turns. Colette is further ahead than usual. She catches a glimpse of her hair between trees every other step.

She noticed right away that something was off. From the moment they stepped into the woods, they were heading down a different path than usual. A few more meters, a rather steep and, due to the wet moss and leaves, difficult decline later, and the ray of gold has disappeared from her view.

Anxiety swells up in Sheena’s chest and she increases her pace, all while looking out for Colette again. She reaches a small clearing in the forest. The branches and the treetops above strangely did not intertwine, and at the edge farthest away from her location a few flowers were still in full blossom. A reminder of the passing summer.

She searches her surroundings, to no avail. She doesn’t call her name, knowing if she wasn’t nearby Colette wouldn’t hear her anyway. _Though, where could she have gone?_ Pondering this question, she crosses the clearing, towards the end with the flowers. As she steps closer to examine them, she can feel frustration rearing its ugly head.

She’s about to crouch down and look at the rich, colorful petals, when two arms wrap around her and she’s pulled into a warm embrace.

“Did you think you lost me?”, Colette whispers into her ear.

“Were you scared?”

She quite enjoys being held like this. She enjoys when Colette takes the lead. However, she could not _allow_ this statement stand. She pulls free and turns to face her.

“Scared? Don’t be silly.”

Colette smirks, and _oh_ does Sheena love when she does.

Beyond that, she doesn’t get an answer.

Colette closes the distance between them again and soon her lips brush against her own. There it is again. The heat that’s been pooling in her stomach. First reduced to a simmer as she walked, it now bursts bright with the intensity of a forest fire.

Colette must sense it, as she did in the village because she doesn’t waste any time. She wraps her arms around Sheena’s waist, spins her until she’s with her back against the tree and cups her rear. Sheena can’t help but hold her breath as they kiss, and one of Colette’s hands quickly travels behind her, down over the fabric of her pantyhose and up once more, brushing against the inside of her thigh. It makes her shiver in excitement and a sound escapes her. Not a gasp and certainly not a moan, but a mere open-mouthed mewl against Colette’s lips, who takes the chance to run her tongue against Sheena’s teeth and bottom lip. She readily grants access as soon as she does, Colette shoves her thigh in-between her legs and her vocalizations immediately become louder as their tongues slide together.

After a minutes of kissing, Colette withdraws, but replaces her limb immediately with her free hand. She toys with the edge of the black pantyhose only for a moment, before she slips her hand into her underwear. Her fingers tickle her the small patch of hair, tease her.

The moment Colette’s talented digits finally slip inside her, she doesn’t moan as much into the kiss as she screams, and she is very happy that they’ve build a routine of having sex in the woods, outside of anyone’s earshot. It seems Colette has no intention of playing with her any longer. Her fingers move fast and brush against her walls in all the right angles to make her lose her mind. Sweat pearls on her forehead and runs down her face.

Her head is spinning and her mouth dry as Colette continues to finger her, and Sheena’s senses her climax fast approaching. Her nails scrape against the sensitive flesh in just the right way, and Sheena becomes undone. She cries out into the kiss, but Colette doesn’t stop and carries her through the height of her orgasm. With her clockwork fully wound, she needs to break free from the kiss and takes harsh, uncontrolled breaths; her legs feeling very weak.

Colette’s hand pulls away. Sheena feels her free arm sneak around her waist, and then they are simply holding each other as she slowly calms down again. They remain like this, stuck against the tree, for minutes. The silence of the forest is absolute, save for the sound of her own breathing. Sheena takes in the moment, lets it last, savors every second. From the distance, the wind carries the rumbling of thunder to their ears. It’s Colette, who eventually speaks first.

“We should get moving. The sun is setting, the path difficult, and I’m sure someone has noticed out absence by now.”

Sheena opens her eyes and is graces with the most beautiful sight she’s seen all day. She withdraws from the embrace, straightens up and returns her lover’s smile.

“Alright, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that popped into my head. Still going strong my quest to write and publish everything fandom-related that comes to my mind, in order to get over myself.
> 
> 19\. des Erntemonats 2018


End file.
